Dream
by ageha haruna
Summary: fugaku tidak mengira jika dia akan melampiaskan hasrat yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun kepada sahabat anaknya, Naruto. dan fugaku mengakui jika dia ketagihan. PWP, BXB, yaoi, naugtynaru, 18 . pair fuganaru, suprise pair.


**DREAM**

**.**

**NARUTO**

**Masashi kishimoto**

**Ageha haruna**

**M**

**Fuganaru**

**suprise pair(jadi baca sampai habis yaa agar tau pair aslinya. huahahahah)**

**Lemon, yaoi, PWP dan sebangsanya. Typo, ooc, untuk dewasa. Bahasa sumpah vulgar abis. Bukan untuk anak-anak, hubungan yang disengajakan. Dosa ditanggung sendiri.**

**Tanpa imbalan alias hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**Cover not mine**

**Tidak suka jangan baca.**

**O.o.O**

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak ditinggal mati oleh istrinya-uchiha mikoto-Uchiha Fugaku tak serta merta mencari pengganti istrinya itu. Dirinya lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan yang terasa terus menganak-pinak. Membuat dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam kesibukan hingga mengabaikan dua buah hatinya, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini terlihat semakin mirip dengannya. Minim kata, dingin dan tak tersentuh.

Well, sangat Uchiha.

Tapi menurut Fugaku ada yang berubah sejak satu tahun yang lalu, dimana Sasuke memasuki ajaran baru di Konoha High School. Membuatnya bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Putra kedua dari pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, yang merupakan sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu.

Pemuda yang memiliki fisik mirip Minato itu kerap sekali datang kemansion Uchiha. Membuat ulah dengan temannya yang bermarga Inuzuka, Hyuuga dan Nara, ketiganya merupakan anak dari pengusaha yang menguasai perekonomian Jepang.

Tapi hari ini-Fugaku- tak pernah mengira akan terjebak pada situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang sangat pelik dan membuat otak jeniusnya buntu.

Mata hitam sekelam malamnya menatap sosok yang kini tengah menaik turunkan kepalanya, sesekali dia merasakan lidah kemerahan itu membuat gerakan melingkar juga jilatan dan hisapan lembut semakin intens terasa.

'' Hmn, umm.''

Desah dan geraman terdengar erotis bagi lelaki yang sudah memasuki masa paruh baya, tanpa sadar kini Fugaku sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari sosok dibawahnya itu, terasa olehnya sebuah senyum kemenangan diantara kuluman pada benda paling pribadinya.

'' Suka?''

kilatan gairah terekam jelas dalam pandangan Fugaku, mata yang biasanya bersinar layaknya sepasang matahari kembar kini diselimuti nafsu setan saja, bias keemasan yang tertimpa cahaya lampu membuat onix Fugaku menyipit. Tapi yang bisa dilakukan Fugaku hanya diam berdiri dan menanti kejutan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sosok yang berjongkok dibawahnya dengan mulut penuh akan penisnya.

'' Hmm, like. So-so big, Fugaku-san suka?''

Tak ada jawaban hanya deru nafas yang berat memenuhi kamar utama di mansion Uchiha.

'' Hmm, suka?'' sosok itu kembali bertanya, kuluman dipenisnya semakin cepat.

Fugaku tak menjawab, tangan seputih salju miliknya mencengkram erat surai blonde berantakan, semakin menekan miliknya lebih dalam masuk kemulutnya.

'' Arhhhhgg,'' terikan yang entah mengapa seperti pekikan kekalahan terdengar. '' Ahh, ahh, shit. Gigit lagi Naruh-ahh''

Yeah, Naruto dengan senang hati melakukannya, bibir merah yang biasanya menikmati gulungan mie ramen kini menikmati bagian tersensitiv bagi pria.

Dan Naruto sama sekali tak jijik saat menjilati penis besar penuh otot yang berdenyut milik Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke. Sahabatnya.

Gigi rapi milik Naruto menggigit lembut kepala penis fugaku yang memerah dan keras, menjilat tepat dilubang kecil itu lalu menghisapnya keras, menuai desah tertahan dari Fugaku. '' Suka?''

Mata Onik itu mengunci tepat pada Sappire yang diselimuti nafsu liar, lidah Naruto menyusuri batang penisnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan, semakin turun dengan tangan yang terus memijat twins balls yang terasa berat-Naruto bergidik membayangkan kantong penuh sperma itu- lalu menghisap tepat pada pertengahan anus dan penisnya.

'' Ahhhrrg,'' Fugaku merasa gila, blowjob yang dilakukan Naruto benar-benar menguras akal sehatnya dan menggantinya dengan nafsu iblis saja. Apakah ini kesalahannya yang membiarkan pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka sedangkan dia melakukan kegiatan 'solonya' tanpa menyadari jika Naruto berdiri terpaku dengan pandangan tak lepas dari penisnya yang mengeras lalu dengan tiba-tiba meraih dan mencium penisnya selayaknya kekasih yang tak bertemu setahun sebelum melumatnya ganas tanpa mengabaikan hardikannya.

'' Su-hmm-ka?''

Suara Fugaku tertahan ditenggorokan. '' Hell fuck.''

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Fugaku mengumpat didepannya. Uohh, rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat seorang kepala klan Uchiha menahan getaran nikmat diselangkangannya.

Baru kali ini Fugaku mengakui kekalahannya, bahkan tidak dengan Mikoto. Tapi Naruto, remaja tanggung seumuran anaknya membuatnya hilang kendali.

Ouuch, gigi taring itu menggigitnya lagi, linu tapi nikmat.

Desah hampir terluncur saat Fugaku merasakan antusiasme besar Naruto setelah mendengar umpatannya, melumat penisnya dengan liar, menghisapnya sebelum memasukkannya lagi kedalam mulutnya. Fugaku bisa melihat tangan tan itu merayap kecelananya sendiri, meraba gundukan yang jelas terlihat diantara selangkangannya. Fugaku menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

'' Ahh, ahh,'' vocal Naruto, membuat getaran dipenis Fugaku mengirimkan friksi kenikmatan.

Fugaku menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sesekali desis nikmat merembes keluar dari celah bibirnya.

'' Fuck, penismu nikmat Fugaku-san. Uhh, aku ingin membawanya pulang,'' Naruto merancau gila '' uhh, mungkin memasukkan penis ini dilubangku pasti nikmat, ahh, ahh.''

Dan Fugaku bereaksi luar biasa. Keras, berdenyut dan uhh, dia membayangkan perkataan Naruto.

Dengan kasar Fugaku menyuruh Naruto menghisap miliknya lagi, lalu tanpa perasaan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya cepat.

Melihat penisnya yang kadang menghilang kadang terlihat diantara bibir yang kini bengkak, membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Uhh, sangat menggairahkan.

Melihat sahabat putramu menanti spermamu dengan tak sabar.

Dia bergairah dan Fugaku akan mengabulkan itu. Sperma yang banyak, kental dan rasa yang khas. Dengan cepat fugaku memacu tenaganya, dirinya hampir sampai kepuncak kenikmatan tertinggi.

Salah satu tangannya menahan kepala Naruto, sedang tangan satunya menekan pantatnya sendiri-memperdalam tusukan-. Rasa-rasanya Fugaku ingin melampiaskan gairah yang tertunda selama beberapa tahun-walau kadang Fugaku memesan wanita- kepada bocah dihadapannya.

'' Ahgh,ahh.''

Deru nafas terdengar semakin cepat, tetesan keringat keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuh dua insan itu. Bau sex tercium pekat diudara.

'' Uuohhh.''

Tubuh Fugaku bergetar hebat dirinya dengan kasar menekan miliknya agar terbenam sempurna dimulut Naruto.

Fugaku mendesah, dia puas. Tak terbantahkan.

Rembesan sperma keluar dari bibir Naruto mengalir menuju dagunya, membuat Fugaku bergairah lagi. Apalagi melihat wajah memerah Naruto yang menikmati spermanya.

'' Not bad,'' seringaian terlihat mempesona membuat Fugaku tersentak tapi langsung kembali pada muka datarnya lagi. '' Ahh, sepertinya Sasuke sudah pulang, aku pergi dulu Fugaku-san.''

Dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Fugaku setelahnya menunduk mencium kejantanan Fugaku dengan lumatan dan hisapan cepat. '' Uumm... Sampai jumpa lagi, Little Fugaku.''

Dan Fugaku hanya bisa terpana tanpa bisa berpaling saat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

'' Kami-sama...'' desahnya.

Dan setelah malam itu iman Fugaku terasa diuji, gairahnya diuji dan yang paling penting kewarasannya-pun diuji.

Menatap Minato sama saja dengan mem-play adegan tanpa sensor yang selalu sukses membuatnya 'berdiri'.

'' Apa yang kau pikirkan Fugaku,'' tanya Minato dengan kening berkerut, tangannya meletakkan cangkir kopinya ditatakan.

'' Hn,'' Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak mungkin dia memberitahu jika tengah memikirkan blow job yang dilakukan Naruto. Bisa serangan jantung Minato jika tau anaknya baru saja menjadi korban pelecehan lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal blow job kenapa Naruto bisa semahir itu, apa mungkin Naruto sudah sering melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain Sasuke misalnya, tapi mengingat tampang bodohnya itu. Batin Fugaku meragukan.

'' Ah, sudahlah aku pulang dulu,'' Minato beranjak pergi setelah menghabiskan kopinya. '' Jangan lupa proyeknya lusa depan, Fugaku.''

'' Hn,'' jawab Fugaku acuh tak-acuh. Mungkin ada baiknya dia beristirahat barang sejenak saja.

Dengan cepat Fugaku membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan dimeja kerja, ini hari minggu tak ada salahnya dia bersantai, memberi makan ikan mungkin atau hal remeh lainnya.

Hingga telinganya menangkap tawa riang yang entah kenapa sangat sensitive bagi pendengarannya.

Fugaku berjalan kejendela dan mengintip.

Ohh, suprise.

Disana Naruto bersama Sasuke dan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah bermain air. Saling tertawa gembira. Tapi fokus Fugaku hanya pada sesosok pemuda berkulit tan dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya, basah oleh air kolam.

Tubuh itu terlihat menggoda saat cahaya matahari membuat bias kemilau yang tertangkap mata onix fugaku.

Dia tetep terdiam melihat semuanya, bagaimana Naruto merajuk karena Sasuke dan Sakura yang asyik berciuman tanpa mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

'' Hei kalian, jangan mengacuhkanku dong,'' protes Naruto tidak mendapat respon dari dua temannya yang kini bermain lebih panas lagi.

Naruto mencebik saat melihat baju renang Sakura yang terapung didekatnya berdiri.

Sial, coba saja ada-

Naruto terdiam saat matanya tak sengaja melihat keatas, memergoki Fugaku yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Naruto menyeringai lalu berjalan keluar kolam.

.

Fugaku terkejut saat mata Sappire itu menangkap kehadirannya lalu melihat seringai itu membuat Fugaku... Mengeras.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya, jejak basah tertinggal dikarpet mahalnya, dia tidak ambil pusing.

Onixnya menikmati langkah menggoda yang dilakukan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum setelah memastikan pintu terkunci dari dalam. Menatap sosok Fugaku yang tetap berdiri bersidekap dengan wajah datar, tapi Naruto tau jika pria disana tengah menantangnya.

'' Ah, Fugaku-san.''

Tubuh Naruto menekan tubuh gagah didepannya, memperlihatkan bagaimana terangsangnya dirinya dan tersenyum saat merasakan tonjolan keras waktu meraba selangkangan lelaki didepannya. '' Little Fugaku,'' Desah Naruto.

Fugaku menyeringai melihat betapa berhasratnya pemuda didepannya, wajah itu menengadah mata terpejam dan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka, menarik tengkuknya-meminta sebuah ciuman sebagai pembuka.

Fugaku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi tubuh Naruto kali ini, hasrat yang ditahannya terlalu besar untuk dibendung. Dia mencium Naruto ganas, melumat tanpa ampun bibir yang terasa manis seperti jeruk. Mereka berciuman bagai orang kelaparan. Tak ada yang mengalah.

Fugaku adalah pria dengan masa pubertas kedua dan Naruto adalah pemuda penuh hormon.

Bisa dipastikan betapa liarnya mereka memuaskan hasrat yang ada.

Tangan mereka saling meraba antusias.

'' Ahhhh...'' Naruto mendesah nikmat saat Fugaku meremas pantatnya keras dan Naruto membalasnya dengan menggesekan miliknya yang masih tertutup celana basah.

'' Ahh, umm.''

Mereka berpacu oleh waktu dan hasrat.

Rasanya seperti fantasi liar, bercinta dengan seseorang yang bisa memergoki kapan saja dan disini Sasuke bisa saja melihat keatas-arah jendela- dan menemukan betapa erotisnya ayah dan sahabatnya bercumbu...

Tubuh Fugaku menggigil.

Dengan Kasar Fugaku membalik keadaan, dia yang menguasai disini bukan dikuasai.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Fugaku melepas celana Naruto, memperlihatkan apa yang selama ini tersembunyi.

Penis merah, lumayan besar untuk seusia Naruto telah membengkak dengan bulir putih yang keluar diujung penisnya.

Fugaku menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Melirik keatas dan melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan mata sayu seolah memintanya untuk memanja.

Seringai tercipta, saat hidungnya mencium harum memabukkan. Oh, Fugaku bersumpah bukanlah pecinta sesama jenis tapi khusus untuk pemuda didepannya Fugaku merasa 'tegang'.

'' Ahh, Fugaku- cephatt,'' tangan Naruto meremas rambut Fugaku kasar. '' Ouhhh- milikku nyeri.''

Jujur ini pertama kalinya bagi Fugaku. Memanja seorang lelaki yang mempunyai organ genital sama dengannya. Lidah Fugaku berkelana, mencicipi rasa asing yang terkecap diindra perasanya.

Rasanya tak buruk.

'' Ahhh...'' desahan lolos dari bibir Naruto tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jari manisnya dia hisap dan kaki tannya terangkat keatas, memudahkan Fugaku menikmati mainannya.

Indah sekali pemandangan dari atas sini.

Naruto tau dia sudah gila, tapi kalau boleh jujur. Dia sangat menikmati ini. Uhh, ayah Sasuke memanja penisnya, menikmati setiap inci hingga Naruto merasa Fugaku bisa memotong penisnya dan menyembunyikannya tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

Lihatlah betapa liarnya Fugaku.

'' Ahhahhh.''

Naruto mengerang kesal saat fugaku melepas penisnya, padahal dia hampir sampai.

'' Aku ingin memasukimu, Naru,'' Fugaku menyodorkan jarinya yang langsung dihisap rakus Naruto hingga Fugaku menyuruhnya berbalik menghadap kolam renang.

Kakinya terangkat hingga menempel dijendela, sedangkan Fugaku memeluknya dari belakang, salah satu tangannya memilin putting Naruto dan satunya mengelus manhole Naruto pelan.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar.

Panik dan penasaran. Telihat jelas dari Naruto berdiri Sasuke masih bercinta dengan Sakura dibawah sana.

'' Ahh, Fugaku,'' desah Naruto saat dua jari besar Fugaku menerobos lubangnya. '' Sakit.''

'' Tahan,'' Fugaku mencium pundak Naruto mengalihkan rasa sakit, tapi Fugaku bukanlah sosok yang bisa sabar jika kenikmatan berada didepannya. Dengan kasar dia memasukkan penisnya kelubang Naruto, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan, darah menetes jatuh kekarpet.

'' Arggghhhhhh!''

'' YEAH, sempit, Naruh.. Oh nikmat.''

Berbeda dengan Naruto, fugaku memejamkan matanya, meresapi seluruh penisnya terbenam sempurna dan terasa dipijat oleh rektum Naruto.

Ini gila, sangat nikmat. Batin Fugaku.

'' Ber-geraklah, ahh-rasanya mengganjal.''

Fugaku menarik miliknya lalu menghujamkannya keras membuat kepala Naruto terantuk kaca.

'' Ahhhgg, Ohhh.''

'' Umm...''

Bibirnya menyeringai setan. Fugaku menggila, himpitan yang dilakukan Naruto membuat sisi liarnya bangkit, dia terus saja menghentakkan pinggulnya keras, satu tangannya memilin putting dan satu tanggannya lagi mencengkram erat penis Naruto.

'' Uhh, sakit-ahh,ahhh.''

'' Taruslah mendesah, Naru.''

Kepala Naruto terasa pening. Katakan dia aneh, tapi dia begitu menikmati rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh Fugaku. Tubuhnya meremang, bergairah saat merasakan penis Fugaku terasa membelahnya. Bergerak begitu cepat membuatnya nikmat dan ketagihan. Juga sikap mendominasi yang dilakukan Fugaku.

Bagaimana lelaki itu membuat irama yang bisa membuat Naruto terbang melayang, sesaat sangat cepat, lalu lambat dan tanpa aba-aba menghujam tepat dititik termanis Naruto.

'' Aaaahhhh-'' Naruto mendesah hebat, dirinya tak ambil peduli jika orang lain mendengarnya, dia tidak peduli, ada hal lain yang harus dia rasakan.

Sumpah, Naruto merasa tubuhnya begitu penuh, begitu panas dan begitu lapar.

'' Ohh, besarnya,'' Naruto dapat merasakan bila bibir rektumnya ikut melesak masuk saat Fugaku menekan penisnya dan begitu kuat menahan dan memerasnya saat fugaku menariknya keluar. Seolah Naruto tak ingin benda besar itu meninggalkannya.

'' UOOOHH,'' Naruto mendesah hebat saat penis fugaku terasa membesar menekan apa yang ada didalam, prostatnya teraniaya saat Fugaku mendesaknya keras.

'' Uhh, feel good, hiaaahhh...''

Fugaku menyeringai melihat betapa erotisnya Naruto dari pantulan kaca, benarkah ini putra Minato yang itu. Yang culun dan bodoh.

Keh...

Ingin rasanya Fugaku tertawa. Pemuda didepannya tak ubah seperti mainan sexnya. Wajah tan itu merona, sappire yang menggelap, dagu yang penuh air liur dengan penis yang terhimpit diantara kaca dan tubuh Naruto sendiri.

Oh, betapa mempesona sosok didepannya.

Fugaku semakin mendesak naruto dalam kenikmatan tak berkesudahan. Menekan titik sensitifnya berkali-kali. Membuat tubuh didepannya bergetar hebat.

'' Aoh, Sasuke bisa melihatnya Fugaku. Ohh, yah lebih keras lagi-ummhh.''

Fugaku melihat kebawah dimana Sasuke sedang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan Sakura menungging membelakanginya.

'' Sasuke tak akan tau, tapi bukankan hebat kalau dia meliat penis Tou-sannya ada didalam manhole nakal-ouhh,'' desah Fugaku saat merasakan bagaimana Naruto menjepit penisnya kuat. '' Hahaha. Lihatlah, kau-keh-mengetat-ohhh sial, hisap lagi Naruhhh,'' Fugaku semakin cepat memacu pinggulnya. Dia merasa dipermainkan oleh pemuda didepannya. Lubang Naruto menghisap lalu meremas dirinya keras. Dia tidak tau kemampuan tersembunyi Naruto.

Kini giliran Naruto yang terkekeh.

Rasakan itu pak tua, kau bisa membuatku ketagihan tapi aku juga bisa membuatnya meng'ganas' dengan tubuhku. Batin Naruto sinting.

Mereka gila karena menikmati buah setan, mereka bodoh karena terpengaruh bujuk rayu setan, tidak terlintas sedikitpun jika mereka sudah melampui batas normal, laki-laki bukanlah untuk laki-laki, tapi apa mau dikata setan menutup seluruh indra mereka. Membuat mereka terjatuh lebih dalam.

Mereka menggali surga dunia yang terhidang didepan mereka, menikmati setiap teguk kesenangan. Hal nanti biarlah nanti saja mereka fikirkan, yang sekarang yang mereka fikirkan adalah bagaimana membebaskan rasa mendesak ini.

Fugaku semakin cepat memacu penisnya dan Naruto juga menggerakkan pantatnya untuk menerima hujaman bertenaga kuda dari sosok dibelakangnya.

'' Ohh-cepat, ohh Fuga-yeahh-cum-cum,'' tangan Naruto dengan cepat meraih kepala Fugaku dan langsung menciumnya ganas. '' Inside me, beib.''

Fugaku mengangguk, semakin kasar menghujam Naruto, tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun pada Naruto karena dia tau jika pemuda didepannya begitu menyukai sikap mendominasinya.

Kecupan membasahi telinga Fugaku, lidah panjang menjilat seluruh permukaan telinganya. Naruto mendesah pelan. '' Ugghh-ahh, aku akan memberikan Sasuke adik baru.''

Onix Fugaku membulat membayangkannya.

'' Ouhhh, Fuck,'' umpat Fugaku, menekan tubuh Naruto hingga tertempel pada kaca. Mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Fugaku mendengus diantara kenikmatan yang dia peroleh, lubang Naruto menjepit penisnya sangat kuat disertai kedutan yang memanja, tangan Fugaku mencengkram penis Naruto erat saat tubuh dipelukannya bergetar. Bukannya meringis kesakitan yang ada Naruto malah menekan jemari Fugaku yang melingkupi penisnya dengan erat, menampah rasa sakit yang nikmat.

Milik Fugaku berkedut keras, terasa aliran lahar putis berkumpul diujung kejantanannya. Ingin terbebas.

Dua tubuh bergetar hebat, Fugaku menekan penisnya dalam-dalam dengan gigi yang menancap dibahu Naruto sedangkan Naruto berteriak tanpa suara, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kepuasan.

'' Umh..''

Mereka berciuman mesra selayaknya kekasih, meninggalkan sperma mengalir menuruni kaca dan paha dalam Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian minggu itu, mendapati Naruto berjalan tertatih-yang dijawab karena terpeleset- keluar dari ruang kerja Tou-sannya membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, tapi akhirnya menepisnya saat mengingat Naruto yang sembrono dan ceroboh. Tapi serentetan keanehan semakin terlihat, Naruto jadi sering melamun, wajah merona entah karena apa atau sering berkirim pesan, pernah Sasuke melihat hp Naruto saat pemuda itu mandi dikamarnya tapi nyatanya tak ada pesan masuk atau terkirim.

Juga Tou-sannya yang lebih sering pulang cepat saat Naruto menginap dirumahnya, tapi juga tak jarang Tou-sannya pulang dini hari atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali, bukan hal aneh tapi kenapa Sasuke mempermasalahkannya.

Naruto juga sering jalan terpincang-kepleset atau jatuh alasannya- tapi... Bukankah aneh jika hampir tiap hari Naruto jatuh. Dimana dia letakkan dua matanya itu dan begitu banyak kiss mark merah hingga biru-ungu ditubuhnya, leher, tangan, semuanya tanpa tersisa, bahkan dipunggungnya juga.

Dan kerap kali saat Naruto menginap dirumahnya, dia menghilang saat tengah malam. Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke terbangun saat mendapati Naruto tak ada disampingnya, ranjang dingin membuktikan Naruto sudah pergi lama. Kemana?

Sasuke terhuyung membuka kamar mandi tapi tidak ada Naruto disana. Mungkin didapur. Walaupun Dia sangsi Naruto pergi sendiri tanpa membangunkannya, mengingat betapa penakutnya dia. Tapi Naruto juga tidak ada didapur.

Sasuke panik, dia berjalan cepat mengintari rumahnya yang luas.

Saat sampai dikamar Tou-sannya, Sasuke membeku, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan sama sekali.

Dia merasa aneh saat mendengar desahan erotis yang menyusup dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna, deritan ranjang terasa melubangi telinganya.

'' Uhh, Fugakuuhh-yah-yah.''

Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya. Itu suara Naru-dobe sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa dia memanggil nama Tou-sannya begitu.

'' Uhh, Naruh milikmu sempit.''

Lalu bunyi cekikikan Naruto terdengar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju celah pintu.

Matanya membulat.

Naruto telanjang dengan penis Tou-sannya menancap tanpa jarak ditubuhnya. Mendesah hebat seolah tak menyadari dirinya melihat semuanya.

Sasuke mual, perutnya terasa melilit, amarah langsung membutakan matanya.

Beraninya Naruto...

Beraninya rubah itu...

Sasuke menendang pintu keras, membuat dua lelaki diatas ranjang berjingkat kaget, tapi hanya sebentar saja karena detik berikutnya Fugaku menghentakkan penisnya utuh-utuh membuat tubuh yang menungging didepannya berteriak nikmat.

''Aaarhhh- oh-oh Fugaku cepat.''

'' Yeah, sayang. Nikmati penisku sepuasnya.''

Sasuke meradang, melihat wajah erotis milik Naruto. '' Oh Sasuke. Aku akan memberimu ah-adik yang lucu-ahhhh,'' kata Naruto yang diselingi leguhan nikmat. Tubuhnya terlonjak kedepan saat Fugaku mendesaknya keras, surai pirang miliknya kini menjadi pegangan Fugaku, menjambaknya keras membuat Naruto melolong nikmat.

Sasuke melihat tangan Tou-sannya yang meremas penis Naruto erat sedangkan satu yang lain menarik rambut Naruto hingga terdongak. '' Lihatlah Sasuke, dia akan jadi kaa-san baru mu.''

Naruto tersenyum memandangnya.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar.

Tidak...

Jangan...

Jangan sentuh...

Sasuke berusaha menggapai dua orang didepannya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya membeku.

Keduanya berteriak hebat, tubuh Naruto melengkung indah sedangkan Fugaku mengeram nikmat. Cairan putih melayang diudara.

Jangan...

Jangan sentuh Narutoku...

Dia milkku...

'' AARRRRGGGGHHHH!''

'' TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!''

.

.

.

.

.

'' Suke, suke.''

Mata onix itu seketika terbuka lebar, memandang liar seluruh ruangan. Entah apa yang dicari. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

'' Suke, ada apa?'' sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Sasuke. Seorang lelaki dengan jubah putih, ikat kepala dengan lambang yang begitu dihafalnya berjongkok tepat didepannya.

Hug

Sasuke menerjang Naruto erat, membuat lelaki itu terjengkang jatuh kelantai. Sasuke mengabaikan ringisan Naruto dia lebih memilih bersembunyi diantara leher Naruto yang menawarkan kehangatan. Persetan dengan peraturan Uchihanya.

'' Hei, sasuke, ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk, hem? Sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat kan.''

Sasuke tak menjawab, yang dia lakukan adalah memeluk sosok didepannya dengan erat, dia begitu ketakutan tadi, rasanya sangat nyata.

Tidak, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Itu adalah mimpi yang sangat buruk. Elusan lembut membuatnya nyaman, tak ada lagi nafas terengah.

Naruto terkekeh saat melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya ini, tak biasanya Sasuke Si Kapten Anbu akan bermanja-manja begini. Naruto bangun dengan Sasuke yang masih meringkuk ditubuhnya layaknya anak kucing. Dengan mudah Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini duduk di kursi kebesaran Sang Hokage, menatap kearah pemukiman penduduk.

'' Mau cerita?''

Sasuke menggeleng. Dalam hati dia akan mengutuk orang yang membuatnya bermimpi buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi saat keluarganya dibantai.

Ya, dia akan membuat Kakashi dan Ino menerima ganjarannya. Ini gara-gara mereka mencekoki Sasuke dengan banyak cerita tentang NARU-UKE hingga dia bermimpi Tou-sannya bercin-uhuk.

Sial bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata terkutuk itu saja membuat Sasuke mendidih.

Lihat saja nanti, dua orang itu akan menerima ganjarannya.

Dan dia tidak akan mendoakan arwah Tou-sannya setidaknya hingga rasa kesalnya hilang.

Huh, dia sedang marah sama Tou-sannya. Ingat?

.

.

.

OMAKE...

Disuatu tempat yang tidak tertulis dipeta dunia manapun.

'' Fugaku/Tou-san, aku tidak menyangka...''

'' Apa hah?'' teriak Fugaku, menghilangkan ekspresi Uchihanya.

'' Fugaku, aku tau jika sejak dulu kau punya obsesi untuk meniduri Minato, tapi teganya kau melampiaskan obsesimu itu pada Naruto,'' Mikoto memandang perih. '' Setidaknya kau ajak aku biar aku bisa merekamnya.''

Fugaku mendelik, sial apa yang sedang terjadi sih. '' Dengar Mikoto itu hanya mimpi anak kesayanganmu. Bukan kenyataan.''

'' Tou-san, Naruto lebih cocok jadi semenya Otouto bukan Ukenya Tou-san. Tega sekali...'' tambah Itachi dengan wajah menuduh. '' Minato-sama lebih cocok untuk Tou-san.''

Fugaku membatu mendengar penuturan putra sulungnya. '' Itu bukan aku,'' geramnya, kalau tidak karena darah Uchiha yang menahannya pasti Fugaku sekarang sudah menagis lebay dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'' Kami lebih merestui kau dengan Minato,'' kata Mikoto kalem yang disetujui oleh Itachi.

Tuhan ada apa dengan keluarganya ini dan Sasuke kau benar-benar anak durhaka.

.

.

AND

.

Hahah, sudah tau pair sebenarnya, ini buat temenku yang minta pair fuganaru gara-gara dia baca fic dengan pair narumiko. Semoga puas yah.

Yah, ini juga buat temen-temen yang suka pair aneh*kayak saya. Hahahah. Walaupun ceritanya gaje dan maksa mungkin.

Nah gitu saja, review ya, biar aku tau kesan kalian.

Ageha haruna. 33


End file.
